God of Fire and God of Wind
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: SasuNaru, AU. ‘The God of Wind always compliments the God of Fire’, was the humans’ saying. Is it really true?


A/N: Okay, I has come with fic again! It's a very random idea, and most likely a commonly re-used idea but…Well, I'm kinda bored, so I shall type this thing out and post it anyway.

But please enjoy it too. Constructive criticism appreciated. And don't worry, I'm still working on HPA. I just need my brain juices and some urge to keep me writing.

0000000000

**The God of Fire and God of Wind**

0000000000

For thousands of centuries, humans have always had this saying, that 'the God of Wind always compliments the God of Fire', and also, the saying that 'the God of Fire appreciates the God of Wind'. They believed in both Gods which helped them through many difficulties in their lives and had always worshipped these two together. Their shrines were usually placed side by side in many villages, or combined together into one huge shrine for people to pray at.

But it wasn't so in the Realm of the Gods. In the Realm of the Gods, they were separated, and they always stayed far away from each other.

Why? Simple reason: they hated each other's guts and usually challenged each other. Nobody did _not_ know that they were rivals. They were always trying to out-smart each other, or always had a battle, but the God of Wind always lost to the God of Fire.

This also included the countless pranks that the God of Wind had tried on the God of Fire. Only a few of the pranks were successful. The God of Fire would then challenge the God of Wind to a fight and in the end, the God of Wind would lose.

Their personalities were also very different. Although they were Gods, and they were the most treasured and the most sacred beings, the God of Wind was something very different. His personality was very close to a human. He played pranks on a lot of the Gods in their Realm and was always mischievous. He was cheerful, not to mention very bright (in terms of light), almost like the Sun God himself. The Gods always said he added on to the atmosphere because of his blond hair. He always brought laughter to every God too. He was infamous for his pranks, and usually teamed up with the God of Time to commit their mischief.

The God of Fire, on the other hand, was someone who usually spent time on his own and he was always alone. He would stay in his own territory for most of the time to either read or train. He rarely stayed out, unless he really had to, like if there was something ordered by their God of Gods then he would make his way out. Or if it concerned that irritating God of the Wind, he would do something about it. Another reason was because the raven didn't want to be swarmed by the female Gods. He could just burn them _unintentionally_. He was also a very unresponsive God.

A sudden huge gust of wind blew right into the raven's face.

"Haha! Sasuke's hair is all messed up! Beauty queen needs to re-do his-!"

A huge fireball was thrown at the blond and said God just barely dodged it.

"Naruto. If you would stop these stupid pranks, I would try to stop burning you too." His lips were twitching, trying their best not to form into a smirk to show that he was actually having fun.

"Yeah right Sasuke. Keyword being '_try_', so I _try _my best to _try_ not to prank on you, but I can't, because you're just so _irresistible_-"

He was stopped again by the small yet threatening flame on the raven's fingertip that was placed just a millimeter away from his chin. Though Sasuke's face remained emotionless, his eyes gleamed evilly.

"Say another word," the Fire God's face inched closer to the blond's as he whispered, "and I may just scar your pretty little face."

The raven thought he saw a little blush creep up the other God's face, but some other God had burst into his place.

The God of Time, otherwise known as Kiba, stopped and stared at the scene in front of him, trying very hard to comprehend what exactly was happening.

"Er, I'm, sorry for interrupting…?" The God of Time smiled sheepishly and wanted to step out, but Naruto suddenly flew towards the door and yelled 'bastard!' at Sasuke and zoomed away again. Kiba hurriedly exited and left Sasuke standing there.

"What the hell was that about…" Sasuke wondered.

00000

"Whoa, you and Sasuke…I can't even-!" Kiba quickly dodged when he saw a chair flying towards him, it landed in a crash directly behind him.

"Phew! That was violent!"

"Shaddup Kiba. And I was about to get back at him with a comeback, and you had to come in! Talk about bad timing Kiba, and _you're_ the God of Time!" The God of Wind pointed an accusing finger at the God in front of him.

"Hey! I just started this not too long ago! I'm not like you guys who have been in here for hundreds of years! I'm still considered a rookie. And _sorry_ for getting my timing wrong!" Kiba huffed and folded his arms.

Naruto sighed and said, "Anyway, we should come up with another prank anyway…"

"You mean another plan to get Sasuke to be yours?" The God of Timing grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Naruto.

"What the hell Kiba?! Will you stop it?"

"Haha! Nobody _doesn't_ know for the fact that you guys are rivals, but nobody _doesn't_ know that you guys are in love with each other either…"

A huge blush on Naruto's face gave away everything.

"Damn it Naruto, I'm sick of this. Stop pranking on him because you want to see him or get close to him!"

"I'm not!" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kiba.

"You know…if you were a little bit more honest, I'll help too…"

"No, you're the God of _Bad_ Timing, I'm afraid you may screw things up worse than it originally was."

"Hey!" Kiba said indignantly, and pouted a little.

Naruto burst into laughter.

00000

Sasuke sat down as he thought about Naruto's reaction earlier on. _This is turning out to be really interesting…_

"What are you thinking about?" A voice sounded from behind the raven.

Without turning back, the God of Fire gestured the Sun God to sit down.

The Sun God quirked a brow, very rarely would the God of Fire even invite anybody to stay in his place for longer than 10 seconds, an exception would be the blond.

The Sun God sat down and looked questioningly at Sasuke.

"Neji, I believe I can set my first step out," said Sasuke as he smirked widely.

Neji was beginning to think that Sasuke was a _little_ crazy, but realized that this was about Naruto after all.

"So, you're going to go all out on Naruto I see…"

"Hm, you aren't my close relation for nothing… Oh yes, why are you paying me a visit? Usually you don't leave your post for long." Sasuke wondered, it must be an order from the God of the Gods.

"In fact, I'm here to let you know that you have a mission, and that is to stop the Akatsuki."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that organization's name.

"Akatsuki? Those Gods who left this place and called themselves the Devils? What are they up to now?"

"Apparently, we have received reports from our messengers," said Neji as he drew out a written report and showed it to Sasuke as he continued, "that they are attacking many villages because they deemed humans as weak and a 'burden of this world'."

Dark orbs scanned over the report quickly, eyes narrowing at the report.

"You have a job to do. Because the God of the Gods knows that this concerns you as your…" Neji paused. It was a sensitive subject after all.

The atmosphere suddenly felt heavy.

"I know. I'll set out in awhile," said the raven.

"I'll get a move on now," said the Sun God as he stood up and left.

00000

The flames flickered as the raven arrived at his shrine. It was in the report that the Akatsuki might strike here in Konoha Village. He turned around and looked at the statues, since he still had time, he admired them.

The God of Fire truly resembled him and was holding hands with the God of Wind, signifying unity. The image was somehow pleasant, yet unimaginable.

"'The God of Wind compliments the God of Fire', huh…?" Sasuke said to himself, and then turned and left the shrine.

There would be no God of Wind today to assist him.

00000

"Eh? Why isn't that prick in today?" Naruto climbed into Sasuke's place through the window, followed by Kiba.

"He has an urgent mission? If so you and I would definitely be informed…" The God of Timing wondered as he looked around the room.

He found a piece of document lying on the table.

"It looks rather private to me…You wanna open it?"

"I don't care. I was prepared with a prank that I'm gonna play on him but he's not in today! And today's prank is probably the best one I can come up with!" Naruto pouted a little.

Kiba shrugged and opened the document, and began reading. His eyes widened at what was in the report.

He put it back on the table slowly.

"What…what is that Kiba? Your face tells me this document spells bad news…" The blond was worried.

Kiba bit his lip and said, "It's Akatsuki."

Upon hearing that name, he wasted no time in flying over to the God of the God's place.

00000

"Tsunade-bachan! Why didn't you tell me about this?! Why didn't you inform anybody else?!"

Tsunade sighed for the hundredth time, "God damn it, Naruto! I told you already, it's Sasuke's own problem. Besides, he made a request that missions that concern _that person_ should usually be reported to him first! He even specifically mentioned that it should not be a mission that anyone else should participate."

"How the hell can he single-handedly take them on?! Last time Kakashi tried to battle with Itachi and look what happened! Kakashi came back in a very bad condition!"

The God of the Gods winced a little at that Akatsuki's name. "In any way, it's his choice. I have no right to stop him."

There was silence for awhile, before Naruto turned and wanted to leave.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Tsunade asked even though she already knew where the blond was going.

"I have the right to choose too. You can't stop me," said Naruto promptly. Kiba looked back and forth at the two of them and realized how tense this situation was. Really, those two would always be this stubborn when they tried to prove their point. Then, Naruto just left in a huff. Kiba bowed politely and left too.

Tsunade sat back into her chair and sighed deeply.

"This doesn't look like it's going to work out somehow…Shizune, call for the God of Intelligence. I have to speak with him regarding this matter."

"Understood!" The God of Healing hurriedly went to look for the God of Intelligence.

00000

Two Akatsuki members currently stood in front of him, Itachi and Kisame.

It was definitely very tough for Sasuke because they used to be Gods after all, and still had those powers. Plus, Kisame was a previous God of Water, so to put out fire was a simple task for him.

However, it seemed like Kisame was not really interested in fighting him.

"Let's see how well you've gotten, little brother…" Itachi's taunting voice spoke.

And they began fighting. Sasuke was not losing out, and neither was Itachi. It was either one of them tiring out, and then there would be a winner. They were equally strong, with equal powers and determination.

Fireballs flew across the land they fought at, and the place was steaming.

Sasuke was striking blows faster at Itachi while the exiled God was striking blows heavier on the current God of Fire. The earth trembled as they battled. Sasuke hoped that he would be able to stop the two of them before they reached the humans. The job of the Gods was to keep the human race going, and he would be the one to continue it.

Kisame was standing at one side, looking very amused at the way Itachi fought. He assumed that Itachi hadn't gone all out at Sasuke yet.

However, the God of Fire was beginning to tire out, and was losing stamina.

"Little brother, it seems like you are tired. How about taking a break and continuing later?"

Sasuke growled as he prepared to strike once again. Itachi did not back down either, and readied his attack.

They clashed.

And Sasuke fell. His body remained motionless on the ground.

"Well, it's about time. I'm surprised you managed to hold out until now. You have truly grown stronger." Itachi said as he began to advance towards his younger brother.

Suddenly, a strong and ferocious hurricane came down from the sky and almost struck Itachi, but the Devil jumped back just in time. If he got hit by that hurricane, he would probably have been ripped to pieces by the cutting wind.

Itachi smirked, "Hm, so _you_ are the God of the Wind."

Naruto stood confidently in front of Itachi, and spoke firmly, "And _you_ are Itachi…"

Kiba landed behind Naruto and attended to Sasuke.

The blond looked back at Kiba. The God of Timing was checking over Sasuke. He bit his lip and looked up at the God of Fire, eyebrows knitted together.

The blond God pursed his lips and balled his fists as he turned back. He growled ferociously at the Devil before him.

"Oi, oi. I'm not going to die just by your glare you know…" The exiled God mocked.

"People always thought I was never serious." The blond said as he advanced on Itachi, who stood guard.

"They thought I was just all laughter and bubbly personality, which I am. But when I get angry…"

He stopped just before Itachi and his power burst, causing the earth around them to tremble, and rocks on the floor to vibrate. Nature around them was disturbed. The trees were swaying violently from left to right and the birds all flew away from their area, all afraid of the power that was unleashed. Only Itachi remained still.

"…You'll get it from me!" Without further hesitation, Naruto dashed forward and struck a blow at Itachi, who barely managed to dodge it. The God of Wind knew that he was at a disadvantage because he was going up against a previous God of Fire after all. But Naruto just wanted to try, and wanted to show how serious he was this time.

He managed to cut Itachi slightly, while Itachi got a little distracted.

_That's odd, why would he get distracted?_ Naruto wondered for awhile, but shrugged it off as he began to prepare to dodge the next attack, when suddenly two other Akatsuki members joined up with them.

One member had blond hair just like him, and hair covered the side of the Devil's face. The other was short and tiny, but had a very odd haircut.

"Whoa, is that a Goddess? I've never heard of an exiled Goddess before though…" Kiba suddenly spoke.

"God _damn_ it! I'm a _man_!" The blond haired Devil yelled.

A wave of cutting air went in their direction and the rest of the members leaped away. The destruction the attack sliced the trees and they all crashed loudly to the ground, causing the ground around them to shake badly.

_Naruto's really damn serious this time…And if he doesn't end this quickly, the attacks he is using may end up cutting up the earth first!_

"Naruto! Calm down a bit, think of a way to-" He sensed movement from the limp body there and stopped.

Sasuke slowly sat up and stretched a little. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"A-Aren't you like…"

"Of course I'm not. I wasn't breathing because I had to restore my chakra, which took quite some time this time." The raven just shrugged.

Naruto breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Dude! I thought you were gone-case!" Kiba laughed, and Sasuke gave him a look of disapproval.

The raven stood up and cracked his joints a little as he stepped forward, side by side with Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi, what were you thinking? That I was dead?" Sasuke smirked.

"O-Of course I was! I've always wanted you dead anyway!" Naruto huffed and looked away, trying to stop a blush from creeping up his face.

Kisame thought it was a bad situation, and that he ought to step in with the other two members, when suddenly Itachi stopped him.

"I'll handle this myself."

Kisame and the other two Devils slowly stepped back. He knew of Itachi's strength, but to go up against the legendary pair was a bit too much…

And said pair attacked. Sasuke conjured up a ball of fire and hurled it at Itachi, and Naruto strengthened it by adding wind elements to it, causing it to burn even stronger.

It was a very tough fight, for Itachi found that he did have to dodge a lot more often than to attack. However, it seemed as if the blond accomplice of his did not listen as said Devil dashed forward and bombed the pair in front, who barely escaped from the attack.

"What are you doing, Deidara?" Itachi asked calmly.

"Helping you of course! Two against one is a little too unfair, isn't it? Plus I've always wanted to see how that little brother of yours would fare, un. Seems like he's still not your match, un?" The blond Devil, Deidara, smirked evilly, knowing that the words would definitely get to the younger brother.

Indeed, Sasuke frowned even further, and gritted his teeth as he readied himself and his attacked. Naruto saw and followed too.

Suddenly, tremors ran through the earth and cracks started appearing, and another Akatsuki member appeared bursting up from the ground, almost hitting the pair, but luckily they leaped away in time. From behind the Gods, more Akatsuki members appeared and it seemed as if they brought along the whole organization to fight against the Gods. The members encircled around the trio, trapping them with nowhere to go.

"Kiba, we'll need your help," Sasuke said calmly.

"B-But I'm rookie! I'll go call for-!"

"Slow time for as long as you can." The command given was firm and intimidating. It made Kiba gulp and nod nervously.

Kiba quickly slowed time down, but it was still difficult for him.

"Naruto."

"I'm on it!" Naruto, taking the chance that time has been slowed down, took off and stopped outside the circle. He gathered up his power and channeled his strength into producing a hurricane that he could properly control. He had always been practicing this, and trying to perfect it so that it would have the ability to cut and slice.

"H-Hurry up! I think I-…It's hard to maintain my powers!" Kiba was struggling badly. It was tough slowing down so many strong Akatsuki members at one go.

"I know Kiba, hang on!" Naruto concentrated his best, and began steering the hurricane towards the circle of Akatsuki members, being very careful so that he would not hurt Sasuke and Kiba.

A ring of fire was conjured up and enveloped the circle of Devils. Sasuke knew of how Naruto worked his way and made his fire stronger, as Naruto expertly controlled his hurricane.

"Kiba, watch out for the blast," Sasuke said calmly.

"Huh?"

A sudden blast of wind came as Naruto's hurricane combined with Sasuke's ring of fire. The whole area felt hot and stuffy, and if Kiba had not steadied himself and prepared in time, he would've been swept away by the hurricane.

All Akatsuki members were swept up by the hurricane and flung back down mercilessly, all of them sporting burns of some sort.

The blond was panting badly at how much destruction was caused. It looked like they needed the God of Nature to come and restore the damaged parts of the Earth again.

Kiba stared at Naruto, completely shocked at the damage this hurricane caused.

However, a few other Akatsuki members got back up. The trio's guards were up again. They could only be slightly relieved that only one member remained limp. It seemed like they only managed to take out a member.

"Oh God…This is still bad! We only managed one! What do we do?!" The God of Time widened his eyes at the Devils before him.

Without a moment's hesitation, three Akatsuki members charged at them, the rest staying behind for the moment.

The raven and the blond prepared themselves for the upcoming blow, but all of a sudden, lightning struck from above and onto an Akatsuki member with green eyes that had an unnatural feel. The Devil immediately fell to the ground, dead.

"Yo there. Sorry for being late. God of the Gods had to assign us properly so…" The God of Lightning, the infamous Hatake Kakashi, held his hands up in defense and said, "I'm really not lying this time."

The trio looked at him skeptically, Sasuke rolling his eyes at the white-haired man.

So now, they had two out, and another eight Devils to go.

"Hey Kakashi, where are the Healers, and the rest of them?"

Just when Kiba said it, the God of Strength and God of Speed appeared together, and immediately began to fight with the opposing party. Subsequently, the God of Intelligence and God of Nature descended from their Realm and assisted them. More Gods as reinforcements came to aid them.

The fight went on and both sides have almost used up all their powers, the Healers attended to any God who was injured. The Healers at Akatsuki's side also did the same. It seemed never-ending, and the Gods and Devils fought to their best.

However, Itachi suddenly withdrew from the fight and leapt over to the God's side, right in front of the God of Longevity.

"Itachi!" Sasuke bellowed as he charged forward towards Itachi.

But the God of Longevity gestured for him to stop. The raven halted, confused at the gesture.

Itachi suddenly kneeled down. Both parties watched in shock as the former God of Fire began speaking, "It seems this time is the best time. I have returned, and my missions have been completed."

"It seems I have troubled you long enough, Itachi. And it seems you have done a very good job for nobody to suspect you. Perhaps I shall bestow upon you the title of the 'God of Deception'?" The God of Longevity's eyes seemed to be laughing along.

"Perhaps you shall." A light smile graced Itachi's face as he slowly got up.

"What the fuck, Itachi you fucktard! You betrayed us, just to go back to that _God damned_ place?!"

Itachi remained silent, and he looked straight at the Devil that dared to confront him.

"I do what I want, and you have no right to question me." His tone was murderous and as he said it, he attacked ferociously, releasing all his powers to defeat the Akatsuki.

None of the Gods, except for Sarutobi, knew of this. However, Naruto stood out and aided Itachi in defeating the Devils. Then, everybody followed suit and the war continued.

Blows were exchanged; fists engaged each other and the Gods and Devils fought to their best. The stronger party emerged to be the Gods as they pushed the Akatsuki to the end, where most of the Devils fell dead, and some heavily injured, unable to fight anymore.

The Gods emerged victorious, very happy that the vile beings were gone forever.

But Sasuke still had a lot of questions to ask the man who had abandoned him for so long.

00000

The Gods celebrated as they supplied their God of the Gods information regarding the war. Tsunade promised them a day off, where they need not do their duties and get together to celebrate.

There was the God of Music, who contributed to the celebration with her melodious flute playing, and all her apprentices who played different instruments also. The chubby God of Food prepared a sumptuous and delicious feast for all Gods. The God of Beauty displayed her (other than being beautiful) talents by dancing for everybody.

Amongst the loud music and laughter around, Naruto shouted at Kiba, "Where's Sasuke? I don't see him around!"

Kiba yelled back, "I think I saw him running after his older brother earlier on! Perhaps they're in the Garden?"

"Okay! Thanks pal, later!" The God of Wind waved and tried to make his way out of the whole crowd of Gods, and a lot of them greeted him as he squeezed his way out.

As he made his way to the Garden, he heard voices. They seemed to be Itachi's and Sasuke's.

He allowed the slight breeze to blow in his direction, hoping to 'catch wind' of what they were talking about. He had always been curious, Sasuke had always wanted to find his brother all the entire time. But he remembered the younger brother telling him, '_I want to clarify something with _that_ man._' He had been talking about it ever since the fateful day that the older raven disappeared.

"…you disappear suddenly, without saying anything? Also, why did you treat me coldy, and then all of a sudden you want to be reunited with me? I don't get you! You must have a fucked-up brain to do that! And what mission? How come I do not know about it?"

"Too many questions, Sasuke. First, I disappeared suddenly because of the mission that you now know about. I wanted to treat you coldly because…well, many reasons." At this point, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, demanding for a proper explanation.

Itachi sighed and continued, "Fine. I didn't want you to be bothering me and finding me without putting up a fight. I'm, well I was, in a dangerous organization and they could take you down any time given your abilities, but now it seems like you have improved very well. I was merely waiting for the fateful day so I could finish my mission finally, and get back to reuniting with you.

"The God of Longevity, who was the previous God of the Gods, did not want to let you or anybody else know about it. He said he needed to find someone with exceptional capabilities to defeat the organization, but not by means of war, but internally. So far I have managed to take some of them down, however, they keep replacing with even stronger Devils, and thus the war today.

"And because…You are my brother, so I don't want you to get into any trouble or put you in danger. I'd rather you be independent and suffer hardships to understand my actions."

The younger of the two looked away solemnly. "Still…you could've given me some hint that you were going to be away for a reason, so that I could at least _understand_ your actions!"

"Well, why do we want to harp on it any longer? After all, your boyfriend is watching us behind that tree," said Itachi as he pointed to the huge tree that was behind Sasuke.

Naruto froze up and walked out, looking sheepishly at the two of them.

He apparently neglected the fact that Itachi had said 'boyfriend', but the younger brother did not.

"What do you mean by that, Itachi?" Sasuke successfully fought a blush from coming up.

"Come on, every Devil could see it once you 'fainted' and the look on his face just now." Itachi smirked and stood up and went in the direction of where Naruto was and halted just in front of the blond.

"You must be the one who probably looked after him while I was gone right?"

"Er…well if you count the pranks in, I guess so…" Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Just to let you know, my brother is an _extremely_ possessive being. He gets what he wants, and completely _ties_ the thing or being he wants to himself. Just remember that, it'll help," Itachi whispered and patted the blond on his shoulder.

"Oi, Itachi." Sasuke was annoyed. What did he say to Naruto?

"Yes, I shall get going Sasuke. I have yet to file in my mission's report to the God of the Gods, so I guess I shall see you around another time, dear little brother."

This was the first time that the both of them had seen Itachi grin evilly, as he disappeared in flames.

Then, the situation felt awkward again as Naruto thought about what Itachi said, Sasuke being possessive. Sure there were a few times when they faced off some Devils, Sasuke had protected him from harm and one time, he remembered the raven saying this loud and clear: "Do _NOT_ touch him. If you do I'll skin you alive, break your bones and feed you to the other Devils. With _absolutely_ **no** hesitation." Those Devils cowered and fought weakly.

Upon remembering this, Naruto resisted a shudder.

"So, why aren't you at the party?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Err…I kinda came here to find you. You know, I mean, wondering what you will be doing- Ah, no that's not it. Just…wondering what happened, er. Just…worried," Naruto trailed off and looked down, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his face.

Sasuke smirked for a second, and quickly erased the expression from his face, in case Naruto saw it, and thought he was some sort of sick freak.

"So, just earlier on, I heard from Itachi that you freaked out when I 'fainted'…" Sasuke's trademark smirk came back and he slowly advanced towards Naruto.

"Th-That's! I mean, c'mon, who wouldn't be worried about a comrade that has fallen?!" Naruto was starting to feel that this was going to be bad.

"_Really_? You were really fearing for me, weren't you? And if anything happened, you might just cry a river of tears…" He continued to advance slowly.

"Uhh…Uh…" Perhaps he had better run or something, but he was cornered by Sasuke, who placed both hands on both sides of Naruto, forcing the blond to back up against the bark of the tree.

"Now _where_ has the bold and hyperactive blond gone to? He's normally pretty good at forming up comebacks to get back at people…" Sasuke's smirk only got wider at Naruto's face, which was already flaming because of their close proximity.

The raven leaned in closer and whispered in the blond's ear, "I think you've lost again, Naruto."

…And proceeded to nibble Naruto's ear, earning a sharp gasp from the blond.

"Really you, so unguarded…" Sasuke breathed and began planting kisses on the God of Wind's forehead and then to the cheek, then finally to his lips.

No matter how to blond tried to resist, he just could _not_ push his assaulter away, but instead melted into Sasuke's embrace and kissed back just as passionately.

Sasuke managed to delve his tongue deep into Naruto's sweet cavern, licking, exploring and tasting it at the same time. Something that he had wanted for so long had finally come true right on this day.

"Hey Na-!" Kiba stopped and stared at the scene before him.

The two parted their lips and stared back at Kiba.

"You God of _**Bad**_ Timing!"

0000000000

A/N: Oh finally! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyway, now on to why I chose certain people as certain Gods.

**God of Timing**: I chose Kiba for this because many times when I read some fics, they always added in Kiba with 'bad timing'. So…I decided to just put this in because I was influenced by all of them.

**God of Longevity**: I wanted Sandaime to be this God because he's the one who lived the longest so far…And I meant this title for someone much older, and this title is beyond the God of Gods.

**Sun God**: This one's related to Hyuuga's Japanese name. I pretty much gave him this title because the character 'day' is in their name. Also, since day is related to the sun, I gave him this title. Another reason was because I wanted him to be related to the God of Fire. After all, the sun's just a ball of fire.

**God of Nature**: Definitely Yamato, because he pretty much controls the wood, makes trees grow…Blabla, you know what I mean.

**God of Music**: Guess who she is! Yes, lady character…If you guess it right I'll give a virtual cookie! xD

You should know the rest of them anyway. Don't bother with God of Beauty, that was a random God. Alright! Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
